


Descriptions

by Tazz96



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazz96/pseuds/Tazz96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise could be described in many ways and each and everyone would be true but at the same time be a complete lie. But for Aomine there was only one word that could truly encompass everything that Kise is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descriptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please be gentle. Also I had no idea what I was doing with the tags so if anything needs changing please tell me. Anyway hope you like.

Kise is Pretty.

This is an undeniable fact. He  shone brightly like the morning sun with golden hair, sparkling eyes and perfect unblemished skin.  During his Teikou days Aomine  could recall multiple instances in which Kise would be called away by pretty girls who wished to confess their undying love to him. Objectively Aomine knew Kise was attractive but it wasn't until he saw his own bored expression mirrored on Kise's face as the blond broke past using his basketball style did Aomine believe that Kise was truly beautiful.

After the game, as he turns his back on Kise's crumpled figure as he tries valiantly to push himself of the  floor and onto shaking legs. He ignores the urge to pull the copycat to his feet and  the jealousy he feels toward the captain who supports the blonds weight as he tries to pin point the moment he fell in love with Kise fucking Ryouta.

Something that Aomine hates to admit about the blonde is that for someone who appears to be blowing sunshine and rainbows out of his ass Kise is an unexpectedly complex person. When he reflects back on the days when he was spouting bullshit like "the only person who can beat me is me" he feels stupid for rejecting the attempts of camaraderie  from him. If there was anyone who could've understood Aomine's apathy it'd be Kise. He always questioned the look displayed on Kise's face whenever he turned down his one-on-ones, it wasn't the same as Kuroko's look of longing and sadness, it reflected something different.

That brings us to now. After Seirin's win at the Winter Cup the Generation of Miracles have been on much better terms with each other which is why Aomine is stuck in this uncomfortable situation. Unfortunately after a betrayal from Satsuki, Kise had been directed toward his hiding place on the roof sitting a mere foot from where he was using his Mai-chan  book to cover his ogling of the blondes pictures.

He darted his eyes toward the model who sat with a pout and puppy dog yes and damn it why did he always have to look so beautiful?

"Aominecchi" the blonde whined petulantly "Are Mai-chan's breasts really so wonderful that you'd ignore me?" Aomine scooted backward as during this exchange Kise had taken it upon himself to crawl toward him on his hands and knees to peak at what he was reading and the provocative performance was doing things to him.

How was he meant to reply to that?

_"Actually Kise Mai-chan does nothing for me these days, the reason I'm ignoring you is because last night I jerked of to a picture of you sucking on a lollipop imagining that your lips were wrapped tightly around my cock."_

That would go over really well. 

Shutting the book quickly and pressing it to hide his face after Kise got dangerously close to discovering his secret he released a loud grown before mumbling a terse, "Why are you here?"

After what felt like a years of silence and Kise still hadn't responded, odd for someone who never seemed to shut up, Aomine raised his head and peered curiously at the other teen.

Kise seemed to be lost in thought, his gaze looking out into the distance but  not really seeing anything.  After the blonde still hadn't broken the silence Aomine pressed him gently.

"Kise?" his questioned softly in a tone that was far from anything he'd used before and swore he'd never use again.

The blonde shook his head and smiled sheepishly releasing a low chuckle.

"Sorry" he smiles and no it didn't make his heart jump, shut up, it didn't, "I was just thinking about your match against Seirin."

"My match? Not your own?"

"See I was just wondering  what it was like" Kise pulled his knees up toward his chest and rested his against his arms.

"What what was like?"

"Beating you."

Aomine drew his eyebrows together in confusion but before he could ask Kise barrelled on.

"Before Aominecchi I had never been beaten at anything before but I'd also never had a goal. My entire life felt so easy and boring till I met you and when I saw you with that basketball I saw a challenge. The moment I began to play I craved to play against you, still do. I want to beat you, I need to beat you. When you began getting bored of basketball I literally felt my heart tighten. I wanted to beg you not to quit but how hypocritical would  that be? I'm the boy who quit everything. Still I needed you to keep playing ,  I needed to beat you . So I push myself harder and yet I still can't do it."

After he'd finished Kise released a long and heavy breath before pushing himself to his feet and brushing the dirt from his pants. Meanwhile Aomine was left dumbfounded. Why did Kise insist on shaking him to the core this way.

 Moving to leave Kise stopped and looked back at him over his shoulder.

"The problem I have now is I love basketball and when my challenge is gone, and I will beat you eventually, will I be the boy who quit all over again?"

And he could really only reply to that challenge in one way. Allowing a smirk to grace his feature Aomine looked at Kise with all the confidence in the world.

"Your still a hundred years from beating me Kise."

Kise laughed and smiled in a way that Aomine had never seen before leaving the roof. 

Yes, Kise could be described in many ways and each and everyone would be true but at the same time be a complete lie. But for Aomine there was only one word that could truly encompass everything that Kise is.

 

Dangerous

 

 

 

"By the way, if you want to ogle my body so much I can send you some far better pictures than those. Maybe even a dick pic."

 

So. Fucking. Dangerous


End file.
